Angelinas love? Career
by Lizzy Evans
Summary: Now with edited chapter 1: Angelina has left Hogwarts and plays Quidditch on the same team Oliver Wood went after leaving Hogwarts. He is the new captain and Angelina is happy to know someone on the team. Someone whom she really likes... R


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but the idea and maybe a few of the places, where this story is going to be going on. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
**

**Hey, folks! I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first one in English and I just edited it massively because I found sooo many mistakes, so please be nice. R&R

* * *

**

**Angelina's (Love?) Career**

**The First ****Practise**

When Angelina woke up in the morning, she realized that this was her first day in her new job. She was going to play in the Quidditch Team of Puddlemere United. One fact she didn't know by then, was that she would meet her old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. Today was the first practise in the new season. And because the team had employed a new coach, she had a good chance of getting a place in the regular team. After she had dressed, she Apparated to the entrance of the Quidditch Stadium they built in a moor close to town. Most of the team was already there. She stood there for a few seconds, when she heard a voice from behind her calling her name.

"Hey, Angelina, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, striding over to her.

"Who wants to kn… OLIVER!" replied Angelina turning around and looking in this well-known face, "I have been asked to play here and I signed in. Today's my first day. How are you? I didn't even know that you are playing here."

"Well, I've been playing here since I left Hogwarts. I heard you were my successor as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. So, how did it go in your last year there? Did you win the Quidditch Cup and who was my successor as Keeper?" Oliver seemed as if he wanted to know exactly how it went after he left.

"Right, the whole story. We won the Quidditch Cup, but it was very lucky. We won the first match against Slytherin, because Harry caught the Snitch before Malfoy could do it. But the Slytherins wrote a nasty song about Ronald Weasley, the little brother of Fred and George and your successor as Keeper. Right after the match Malfoy insulted Mrs. Weasley and Harry's mother. So Harry, who was holding George back, and George got onto Malfoy and beat the tar out of him. Fred would have done the same, but Alicia, Katie and I were holding him back. Have you heard that we had the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge, as teacher in DADA and that she was made a High Inquisitor? Nevertheless, she saw what George and Harry did to Malfoy and gave them and Fred the worst detention she could have thought of. She threw them out of the team, meaning we had to look for two new Beaters and a new Seeker. The Beaters we found weren't as brilliant as the twins were, but they were acceptable. The Seeker was the Weasley girl, Ginny. She's not that bad. She caught the Snitch in the last two games. We lost the game against Ravenclaw but only by a few goals. The greater problem was Ron, who became better in our practises, but was getting nervous when the Slytherins sang this stupid song. The last match was much better. Ron missed only one shot and after that he caught every Quaffle aimed at his goalposts. Ginny caught the Snitch for the second time and so we won the Cup. Katie told me that Harry was made the new Captain of the team and that she was so happy that he took her on as Chaser, she was afraid she wouldn't be good enough anymore, because there were so many good players," she finished her little story with barely taking a breath in between.

Just then the team manager turned up. "So," he said, going into the middle of the crowd, "you waited all summer for this information. And now I can present him to you. Your new coach is … Mr. Oliver Wood!" Angelina looked round at her old school friend. He was staring to the ground so that he didn't have to see the expressions on the faces of his team members. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him reproachfully, "After all YOU had to know that you are the new Coach!" – "How could I have told you? Up to about five minutes ago, I didn't even know that you were going to be on the team. The manager is responsible for getting the new players to the team, I didn't have anything to do with it. I was as surprised to see you here as you seemed to be, when you saw me, I swear!" – "All right, then, let my first practise begin. I can't wait to get on my new broom," said Angelina, excitedly. "I've got a new one, too. It's a Firebolt II", he replied proudly. "Hey, I got one of those, too! But I didn't have the chance of flying it until now. I only got it the day before yesterday. It was some kind of a good luck present from my parents," Angelina said as they followed the rest of the team into the now unlocked stadium.

The practise began with some really easy exercises. First, they all had to float in midair and build a circle. The job was to throw the Quaffle from one to the other without dropping it. Oliver wanted to make it a bit more difficult so he asked the team to fly up and down the pitch like in a real match and then pass the Quaffle to one another without dropping the ball and without warning the other one that he is going to get the Quaffle, so as to practise to pay attention to each other. After that he told the beaters to take their clubs and he let the Bludgers out. The beaters were now to concentrate on the Bludgers so that they wouldn't hit a team member. The last part of their training session was a little training match. Seeing that he wanted it to be a fair game, he put some really good players in a team with those who needed a bit more training. He was rather happy that in a professional team it wasn't like in the Hogwarts teams. Here they had at least one substitute for each position so that they could swap, if there was a lack of form with one of them.

An hour and a half later, Angelina waited for Oliver, because they wanted to go to a café and talk about their past at Hogwarts and their future together at Puddlemere United. So after the manager was away, Angelina and Oliver Apparated together into a small avenue, where nobody could see them, and walked together into the main street and sat down in a small café. They began to talk about the past, when they began in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Both came to the conclusion that they surely had been a good team before Harry Potter started at Hogwarts but that only with him did they become the best team in school history.

"If he played in the very last match in his first and second year, we would have won the Quidditch Cup three times in a row while I was still at school", Oliver said to Angelina.

"Yes, but with his little adventures during the school year, he smashed our plans of winning the Cup. Although I don't really think that he chooses to be the one all this stuff happens to. You know, like, a few years ago, he participated in the Triwizard Tournament. When he was made a Hogwarts Champion, more than half the school was jealous or mad at him for ruining Cedric's fame. But afterwards it turned out that it wasn't him who put his name in the Goblet but an impostor of Mad-Eye Moody, who taught DADA that year. So, he doesn't seem to really look for dangerous stuff, it just always happens only to him. Man, I'm so happy not to be him," said Angelina thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and he wasn't responsible for that stupid Lucius Malfoy to give this diary to Ginny Weasley. And by the way, he rescued many lives with that. And that stone he found, withheld You-Know-Who from coming back. If it wasn't for Harry we could all be dead by now," Oliver replied with a certain pride.

"Unfortunately it's not important anymore. I mean, You-Know-Who's back and that means that everything Harry did back then is worth next to nothing," Angelina answered, hanging her head.

"Oh, come on. They might now be not that effective as they have been, but if he hadn't done all these things, You-Know-Who would have come back much earlier. Who knows we could be dead by now. Okay, it seems to be a stupid idea, but You-Know-Who kills everyone who stands in his way, although they have done nothing wrong. We all are just little flies flying around his nose and he murders them, just for the fun of it. Although I can't see killing being fun," Oliver gave back.

"I suppose, you're right, as always. But to talk of something else, coach. How is my chance to be on the first team and not on the reserve one? Am I good enough for your dream team?" Angelina questioned.

"I make my decision during the next practise. What I saw today was pretty good, just as I remember you from Hogwarts Quidditch practise. You have always been one of the best Chasers I've ever seen, even if I look at the Chasers of Puddlemere United. There is hardly anyone who is as good as you, Angelina. I'm not joking, even if you think I am," Oliver told her.

"Please, stop flattering me. You have been throwing one compliment after another at me. I can't be that good. I thought that this, what's-her-name, Amy is much better than me. She caught every Quaffle, I dropped some of them," Angelina said, getting red.

"You weren't paying attention to Amy all the time. Every time you looked away she dropped the Quaffle. Not only once. When she saw that I was watching her, she let it slip three or four times in a row. She isn't that good. You are much better, meaning that you have much better chances than Amy to get on the first team," Oliver answered.

Just then Alicia Spinnet came round the next corner. "Angelina, Angelina, finally I found you. I was looking all over for you. Have you heard?" Alicia said. "Hey, calm down, Alicia. And what should I have heard about?" Angelina replied soothingly. "About Katie, she has been attacked", Alicia gasped.

"What? Katie? Attacked? How? Who did that? Was she in Hogwarts while she was attacked? I thought they have high security standards in Hogwarts now that You-Know-Who is definitely back," Angelina asked highly on edge now.

"No one knows how this could have happened. They had their first weekend in Hogsmeade. Leanne told me that someone gave her a small package in the Three Broomsticks and Katie told her that she should give it to someone in the castle. But Katie didn't tell Leanne who should get this parcel. Then they began to fight over the package and they accidentally ripped off the paper so the content could be seen. Leanne said that Katie touched the necklace, which was inside and after that she became awkward, somehow flew up into the air and began to scream and cry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few feet behind them. The boys caught Katie when she fell down and Harry ran for help. He found Hagrid and he carried Katie up to the castle. Now she was brought to St. Mungo's and has to remain there for a while. I visited her a few hours ago and she told me that the Healers said that she was under the Imperius Curse. She can't remember anything of what had happened after she went to the girls' bathroom in the Three Broomsticks", Alicia summarized the happenings.

"Well, let's go. I've got to see her right now," Angelina replied, worried.

"I want to see her, too! She was a very good Chaser back in my time and I liked her pretty much", Oliver answered.

So the three of them went to St. Mungo's to visit their friend Katie.

**

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. When you liked it, please review it and I will continue with the story. For it has no sense of writing any new chapters, if nobody likes it. So please review. **

**Love, Lizzy**


End file.
